hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 December 2016
04:52 So did I:p 04:52 I <3 world peace 04:52 ohmygah 04:52 baron kobe just posted on the hurricane battle game lol 04:52 lol 04:52 that was a mistake 04:52 Huh? 04:52 How? 04:52 :p 04:53 I had Edge open instead of Chrome 04:53 If you live up north, you get a shotgun when you turn 11 :3 04:53 Hi PFM. :p 04:53 hey PFM 04:53 Hai. 04:53 So what's the 2017 Atlantic season going to be like? 04:53 Because I'm pretty sure that's when you can legally own one 04:53 Hi PFM 04:53 meh. 04:54 Hi PFM 04:54 will it have a category 5? 04:54 No. :3 04:54 2017 = 1999 04:54 IMO 04:54 PFM PLS 04:54 I'm offended PFM (mad) 04:54 will it have a major? 04:54 Nke is a peace lord, so he writes about destructive hurricanes going through places 04:54 Yes. :3 04:54 his own hurricanes 04:54 PFMz go away, I'm the bot here :3 04:54 will Nate be a strong storm or a ripoff? 04:54 will the strongest storm be a C3 or C4? 04:54 C4 04:54 Nate will be a failicia. :3 04:55 PLS 04:55 pls yourself :3 04:55 will Franklin be a strong storm or a ripoff? 04:55 failicia :3 04:55 pfm pls 04:55 LORD NO 04:55 will Jose become a Subtropical Hurricane? 04:55 lol no. 04:56 ;( 04:56 PFM, will we see a C2 with a pressure in the 980s? 04:56 lol Bob pls. 04:56 will we see a C2 with a pressure in the 980's? 04:56 nkech pls no. 04:56 ;( 04:56 will we see a C1? 04:56 yep. 04:57 Will we have an MDR hurricane? 04:57 Pls PFM :3 04:57 yep. 04:57 will we have a SUBTROPICAL Hurricane? 04:57 no. 04:57 pls 04:57 ;( 04:57 will we reach Ophelia? 04:57 Remember when this was bobs picture? :p 04:57 yes 04:57 maybe. :3 04:57 Stahp pinging me 04:57 layten 04:57 Lol 04:57 layten 04:57 will the season end at "Philippe"? 04:57 :3 04:57 PFM will Arlene form in the winter, spring, or summer? 04:57 no. @nkech 04:57 Grrr :p 04:57 ;( 04:58 bob pls. 04:58 will it be in January? 04:58 maybe. 04:58 nah jk 04:58 May, June or July? 04:58 May. :3 04:58 Will we see a Category 5 in the Atlantic? 04:58 he said no 04:58 do you like December, December, or December better? 04:58 Oh;( 04:59 I like November better. :3 04:59 Do you like cookies? :3 04:59 no 04:59 PFM IS MUSLIM CONFIRMED :P 04:59 Hi Jarrell 04:59 wat 04:59 Lol nkech 04:59 nkech is high on eggnog 04:59 PFM PLS 04:59 thus why he never finished his polar cyclone season (lenny) 04:59 PFM is High on El Nino :3 04:59 PLS 05:00 PFM, will I get a snow day this year? 05:00 yes. :P 05:00 no 05:00 I was basically drunk on Pepsi last night :p 05:00 :p 05:00 :p 05:00 PFM, will I get more than 5 snow days this year? 05:00 nope 05:00 probably. sadly. :P 05:00 Jarrell pls you aren't PFM 05:00 wb 05:00 YAY FINALLY :d 05:01 PFM, will I get 13 snow days this year? 05:01 nah, that's wishcasting. 05:01 PLS 05:01 how many did you have last year? @Nkech 05:01 6 05:01 I had 3 05:01 PMF will Bricky geyt a hurricane next year? :3 05:01 Nock-ten is officially the strongest tropical cyclone recorded on Christmas Day 05:01 PFM will I die? :3 05:01 yes. @layten 05:01 Lol 05:01 die already @kerablah 05:01 PLS 05:02 Lol 05:02 PFM = SM/santa 05:02 PFM will I get a hurricane? 05:02 Mario plox 05:02 maybe @layten 05:02 PFM will I get a TS? 05:02 yes, yes, yes @bob 05:02 A hurricane or just a TS? 05:03 PFM am I gay? :3 05:03 two tropical storms, one hurricane @bob 05:03 K 05:03 layten wtf 05:03 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016122512/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_47.png @Bob 05:03 Lol 05:03 @Nkech too far 05:03 layten is ghey 05:03 PFM when will I die? 05:03 today 05:03 :3 05:03 @Bob similar was there on the 00Z model at 372 hours 05:03 i thought you were already dead? @layten 05:03 Consistency doesn't mean much at 300+ hours 05:03 just ignore it if it's over 300 hours 05:03 Lol 05:04 ignore models over 240 hours :3 05:04 Bob of meant a lot withMatthew and Nicole 05:04 @Bob the GFS predicted a major heat wave at 300+ hours in early december. Did we get warm christmas temperatures? Yes. 05:04 PFM are you SM in disguise? 05:05 its not even a heat wave 05:05 pls 05:05 its only like 5 degrees above @Nkech 05:05 maybe @Layten 05:05 @AGCK still above average 05:05 PFM I knew it :p 05:05 k then. 05:07 PFM is hype an ultimate failicia? :3 05:07 I should make the best possible weather forecast IMO based off realistic weather patterns 05:07 Hi hype BTW :p 05:07 ignores question and goes away 05:07 PFM will Layten be blocked soon? 05:07 jk. 05:07 :P 05:07 maybe @hype 05:08 jk :3 05:08 lol 05:09 :O 05:10 :p 05:12 PFM will 2017 be Hype's last year 05:13 lol 05:13 hey Hype asked a question before me that PFM didn't answer 05:13 k it's back again 05:13 PFM, will 2017 be Hype's last year 05:14 bbl 05:15 rip PFM 05:15 PFM, will 2017 be nkech's last year 05:15 :3 05:15 maybe @kerablah 05:15 :3 05:17 dead 05:18 dead 05:18 yep 05:18 nkech's question still killed PFM 05:18 PLS AGCK ASKED A QUESTION AFTERWARDS 05:18 the Hype's last year question? 05:19 yep 05:19 rip 05:20 k nkech is too lazy to ask again so the answer is "maybe". :3 05:21 the bot responses are being typed by SM confirmed 05:21 pls. 05:21 the response times are as fast as, if not slightly slower than a human 05:21 no they're not 05:21 im looking over SM rn 05:21 AGCK PLS 05:21 nkech pls 05:21 pls 05:22 nobody knows PFM secretly has a rulebook. :3 05:22 lol 05:22 well now we know 05:22 exactly 05:23 I'm going to get a background for my new laptop. :3 05:23 time to test if the commands work 05:23 «(^ω^)» 05:23 yep, they work 05:23 @Bob let me guess, you're picking Hurricane Alex? 05:23 either Alex or Matthew 05:23 nah, he's picking Pali :P 05:24 SM PLS 05:24 pls 05:24 I'll never make Pali the failicia my background 05:24 I remember when Bob placed Alex as his avatar, and Nkech then placed Pali as his avatar, lol. :3 05:25 inb4 matthew is downgraded to C5 05:25 :3 05:25 downgraded to C5? 05:25 pls 05:25 and yes I meant C5 05:25 :3 05:25 it already is a C5 05:25 inb4 matthew becomes 155mph 05:26 nah, Matthew is a 115mph C3 :3 05:26 I doubt they'll downgrade it 05:26 @SM according to Nkech, yes 05:26 yep 05:26 PLS 05:26 I made Matthew my background yay 05:26 wb Hype 05:26 not according to me, according to Dvorak 05:27 Recon > Dvorak 05:27 wb Layten 05:27 Thx 05:27 np 05:28 The Browns won a game yesterday 05:28 yep 05:28 rare footage of the 115mph C3 known as Matthew (lenny) 05:28 05:28 it was actually a C2 there 05:28 hey $ 05:28 oh 05:28 kden it's a 110 mph C2 then 05:29 more like 100-105 mph 05:29 that was 7:44 UTC = 3:44 AM EST 05:29 so you're saying that matthew was 100-105mph really? 05:29 :3 05:29 no :3 05:29 It was only 100-105 mph in that image 05:29 It was 105/976 at the time of that image 05:29 officially it was 100/979 05:29 Lee in my 2017 Prediction is 115/975 05:30 that high pressure 05:30 so it was as big as that 05:30 #MakeNkech'sPressuresGreatAgain :p 05:30 "115mph C3" 05:30 05:30 I still say Otto was a major 05:30 in that image it really was one 05:30 @SM 05:30 oh lol 05:30 nkech was right then :3 05:30 jk 05:30 Lmao 05:30 #MakeAmericaStupidagain (bc that's what Donald Trump wants to do to it) 05:31 k 05:31 Yup �� 05:31 �� 05:31 Bernie Sanders would have truly #keptamericagreat 05:31 wow, great quality 10/10 05:31 05:31 :p = �� 05:31 Lol 05:31 Hillary would've #keptamericadecent 05:31 that image was cut off lol 05:32 @SM 05:32 Ted Cruz: #makeamericaatheocracywherethebibleislaw 05:32 Uh OK Floyd :p 05:32 and nkech would've been a dictator 05:32 :3 05:32 LOL 05:32 :3 05:32 lol 05:33 :3 05:33 This was Ben Carson: #makeDoctorOzleavesoIcanstealhisspotonTV 05:33 * Hurricane Layten lmfao 05:33 lol 05:33 this is nkech: #immakingamericaadictatorshiptofollowbirdiesandersfootsteps 05:33 :3 05:33 wb 05:33 Thanks 05:33 np 05:33 Because Dr. Oz is muslim, Ben Carson hating Dr. Oz makes sense 05:33 Hi sass 05:34 Hi Layten 05:34 hi Sass 05:34 Hi Hype 05:34 Blimey doest feel like Christmas 05:34 wb $ 05:34 @Sassmaster what did you get for Christmas? 05:34 I guess its all the disasters that have struck today ;( 05:34 your mum 05:34 @nkech 05:34 :3 05:35 AGCK YOU AREN'T SASSMASTER 05:35 lol 05:35 now i am 05:35 :3 05:35 i got a gun 05:35 uh ok 05:35 :p 05:35 Jarrell's got a gun! :p 05:35 pls 05:36 I got a new iPhone, $200 cash, gift cards for both iTunes and Hot Topic, sweatshirts, a lot of candy, Avril Lavigne CDs, books on weather, and there's still more to come @Nkech 05:36 How about you, what did you get? 05:36 @Sassmaster I got some stuff Christmas Eve, but today I got: A You like that shirt, a new lamp for my room, a lap desk for my computer, and candy. 05:36 ooh I have an idea 05:37 we can rp "chat hostages" 05:37 we can pretend one of us is the robber 05:37 and one of us is the cop 05:37 and the rest are hostages 05:37 :3 05:37 @Nkech Cool! 05:37 You never told me what you got on Christmas Eve, so tell me what you got then :o 05:37 * :p 05:37 I slept in until 9:10AM today on Christmas :p 05:37 latest ever 05:37 :p 05:38 Aside from a gun, my haul was: 05:38 A bunch of candy 05:38 Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah t-shirt 05:38 The Third Reich DVD set 05:38 WWII in HD 5-disc set 05:38 Killing the Rising Sun by Bill o'Rilley 05:38 Vietnam in HD DVD set 05:38 Killing Reagan by Bill o'Rilley 05:38 Wow 05:38 Wb 05:38 okay 05:38 so 05:38 wb 05:38 im gonna be a hostage 05:38 :3 05:38 I heard my parents hauling gifts in at around 12:30 AM EST 05:38 who wants to be a robber 05:38 @Sassmaster $100, clothes, a new phone, one of those things like they have at Cracker Barrel, I'll have to see if I can remember anything else 05:38 who wants to be a cop 05:38 :3 05:38 Oh, ok. Nice @Nkech 05:38 I HAVE THE GUN 05:39 lol 05:39 AHH 05:39 I got a BB gun two years on Christmas, and have only used it a couple times :p 05:39 *gets behind counter* 05:39 I THINK THERE ARE HANDCUFFS LAYING AROUND SOMEWHERE, TOO (Lenny) 05:39 :p 05:39 and theres a whip 05:39 (lenny) 05:39 if there is an HHW user I could compare my brother too, it's Jarrell. 05:40 *to 05:40 m9 05:40 how? 05:40 you have similar interests 05:40 I mean, I am a history buff, so that listed I posted is stuff I am happy with. 05:40 SM i have a song to tell you 05:40 :3 05:41 pls 05:41 bbl Christmas dinner 05:41 (bye) 05:41 hot dog hot dog dog da diggity dog 05:41 :3 05:41 ^no. she meant to say: DOIN' YOER MUM, DOIN YER MUM 05:41 LOL 05:41 pls 05:42 bye Hype 05:42 I have to go as well, there are more presents for me at my grandma's house :3 (bye) 05:42 bye Sassmaster 05:42 (bye) 05:43 SM 05:43 hot dog hot dog da diggity dog 05:43 :3 05:43 pls 05:45 kerablah pls finish the typhoon season collab :4 05:46 yes, :4 :3 05:47 my new computer has a touchscreen 05:48 pleb 05:49 @Jarrell ever been to Gettysburg? 05:50 nope. i heard you can still see holes in some of the houses from musket shots, though. 05:50 I've been there and I can confirm that. 05:52 I wish the old WTC was still standing... 05:53 WTC? 05:53 World Trade Center 05:54 oh 05:55 no matter who did it, America lost an architectural wonder that day. 05:59 Ehhhhhh 05:59 The US government failed to take action after the 1993 attacks 06:00 (((Bill))) 06:01 He was notified by the CIA in 1998 that Osama Bin Laden was planning something big, too. But CLinton was more concerned about getting succ from a secretary. 06:02 Technically, Ronald Reagan caused the chain reaction that led to 9/11 by funding the Muhajadeen during the Soviet War in Afghanistan. 06:02 Wasn't OBL a part of that faction, though? 06:03 Besides, the Soviets started to withdraw in 1988-89, so that was more than enough time to do something about what would occur in 2001. 06:04 @Jarrell yep, Osama Bin Laden was actually the Muhajadeen's leader. 06:08 welp, i must go. have to get ready to go to places. 06:09 (bye) 06:12 Hmm 06:17 (Bill) 2016 12 25